Destiny Island
by lucemiran
Summary: Sasori dan Sakura terdampar di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni setelah badai menghantam speed boat yang mereka tumpangi. Merasa tak ada siapa pun yang akan menghakimi mereka, keduanya kembali mengulang kisah cinta yang tak mungkin terwujud. Mereka mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama, tetapi tujuan bisa saja jauh berbeda./ "Karena dunia tidak akan pernah berpihak pada kita, Rii-kun."
1. Stranded Together

**Destiny Island**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: Extremely OOC, Death Chara, Twincest_

* * *

"... Rii- _kun_!"

Aroma lautan menyengat hidung. Butiran-butiran kasar berangsur-angsur terasa di kulit kaki, tangan, leher, bahkan menelusup ke setiap inchi kulit yang tertutup pakaian. Dari dalam tubuhnya, sesuatu memaksa untuk dimuntahkan. Mata itu terbuka, bersamaan dengan rasa asin yang menyembur. Kerongkongannya terasa panas, lalu seseorang tiba-tiba menghambur memeluknya,

"Rii-kun, _yokatta_!"

Sasori mengerjap. Dilihatnya kepala dengan rambut merah muda sebahu itu tenggelam di dadanya, menangis sesenggukkan. Kondisinya tidak jauh beda. Basah kuyup, tubuh penuh pasir. Sasori melihat ke depan, di mana lautan bebas terhampar sejauh mata memandang.

"Sakura...?" suaranya parau, perlahan-lahan indera visualnya semakin jelas, memperlihatkan sosok yang tidak lain adalah adik fraternalnya, "Kita..."

"Badai itu menenggelamkan _speed boat_ yang kita tumpangi. Aku... Aku takut! Aku pikir hanya aku yang s-selamat... T-tapi, ketika aku menyusuri pantai... Aku menemukanmu. Kukira kau sudah mati!" ungkapnya tergugu. Sasori mengelus kepala gadis itu. Kecelakaan yang mereka alami pasti sangat membuatnya syok.

Sasori ingat. Sebelumnya, Sasori bersama Sakura dan beberapa teman yang lain sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah pulau wisata. Untuk mencapainya, mereka harus menggunakan speed boat. Awalnya cuaca tampak cerah saat mereka menaiki perahu cepat itu, tapi di tengah perjalanan, langit mendadak mendung. Awalnya mereka pikir hanya akan turun hujan biasa. Tapi ternyata badai justru menghantam mereka.

"Di mana kita?" tanyanya. Sakura menggeleng, tak tahu jawabannya. Lidahnya mulai kelu. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Naruto? Hinata? Sasuke-"

"A-aku tidak menemukan yang lain!" isak Sakura, "A-aku juga baru sadar di pesisir, dan ketika bangun... y-yang kupikirkan hanya mencarimu!"

Sasori mencelus. Benar-benar suatu keajaiban mereka berdua masih hidup dan entah bagaimana caranya bisa terdampar di satu pulau yang sama. Menyadari itu, Sasori langsung mendekap erat Sakura. Jika bukan karena kebetulan yang luar biasa, badai itu pasti sudah memisahkan mereka.

"Ayo, kita tidak bisa terus diam di sini," Sasori mencoba bangkit. Siapa tahu keajaiban yang sama juga terjadi pada salah satu teman mereka yang lain? Selain itu, mereka harus tahu tempat macam apakah pulau yang terlihat kosong ini. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan membutuhkan asupan makanan dan minuman.

Dengan saling berpegangan tangan, kedua insan tersebut memasuki area pepohonan lebat yang berada di belakang mereka.

Tanpa mengetahui meski keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama, keinginan yang ingin dicapai bisa saja sangat jauh berbeda.

.

.

.

"Apakah ini takdir?"

Sakura bertanya suatu malam. Saat itu mereka duduk di depan api unggun yang dibuat oleh Sasori. Sudah satu minggu, dan mereka tidak menemukan satu pun manusia di pulau ini selain mereka berdua. Tidak ada pula perahu yang terlihat melintas. Sepertinya ombak telah membawa keduanya cukup jauh untuk terdampar di sebuah pulau terpencil.

Mungkin satu-satunya yang membuat Sasori bisa bernapas lega adalah sejauh ini dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya binatang buas.

"Takdir?" ia mengulang pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sasori,

"Lihat, kita terdampar di pulau seindah ini berdua saja. Seolah-olah kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan tawa sarkastik untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya,

"Fuh... _Nani sore_?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura malah mendorong tubuh kembarannya itu hingga terbaring ke permukaan tanah. Cahaya api unggun menari-nari, menyinari mereka dan batang-batang pepohonan yang mengelilingi keduanya. Sasori merasakan ujung-ujung jemari Sakura yang menyentuh rahangnya bak baru dipanaskan dalam kobaran api,

"Oi, Sakura... "

"Tidak ada siapa pun di sini, kan?" gadis itu berbisik, menyisipkan jemari tangan kirinya ke tangan Sasori,

"Aku tahu itu, tapi... " sebuah ciuman ringan memotong kata-katanya. Sasori tidak membalas. Hanya telapak tangannya yang merespon genggaman sang adik.

Bukannya Sasori tidak menyukainya. Sejak awal, mereka memang... Memiliki hubungan yang tidak wajar. Setelah beberapa waktu dan pertimbangan, keduanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Menganggap itu tak pernah terjadi dan memulai awal yang baru. Sasori dengan Hinata, Sakura dengan Sasuke... Begitu cara mereka berusaha untuk saling melupakan. Tiga tahun berlalu. Sayang, waktu sedemikian lama tak cukup untuk memudarkan rasa itu.

Tak peduli seberapa kuat mereka mencoba untuk berpindah hati, jauh di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Sasori dan Sakura masih sangat terikat.

Meskipun begitu, Sasori masih memiliki cukup perasaan manusiawi untuk memikirkan soal Hinata. Apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak? Bagaimanapun gadis itu masih pacarnya. Dan di saat genting seperti ini, di sinilah ia. Mengambil kesempatan untuk melakukan tindakan pengkhianatan. Lebih-lebih, dengan darah dagingnya sendiri.

" _Suki na no_ (aku menyukaimu), Rii- _kun_... Bahkan sampai saat ini pun perasaanku masih sama..." lirih Sakura. Ada sebuah kesedihan dalam nada bicaranya. Kerinduan yang tertahan. Terpaksa dikubur begitu lama. Terus mengendap, bertumpuk, bertumpuk dan terus bertumpuk. Hingga akhirnya kini, di bawah langit malam yang penuh bintang, keduanya kembali berhadapan dengan apa yang selama ini mereka pendam.

"Kita akan terbakar, tahu... "

"... _Kamawanai yo_ (Tidak masalah). Selama aku bersamamu."

Kali ini tawa yang meluncur dari bibir Sasori terdengar getir. Ia kembali duduk dengan Sakura di pangkuannya, menatap lekat mata gadis itu yang terpendar warna kekuningan dari cahaya api.

" _Ore mo omae no koto ga mada suki da_ , (aku juga masih menyukaimu)," suara Sasori terdengar rendah, "Tapi, aku tidak ingin takdir kita berdua sebegitu tragisnya dengan terdampar di sini sampai mati."

"Kita tidak akan mati, Rii- _kun_ ," katanya dengan sorot mata berbinar, "Lihat sekelilingmu. Hampir semua tanaman di sini jenis yang aman dikonsumsi. Sumber air tawar juga sudah kita temukan. Kita buat saja tempat berteduh dari kayu-kayu dan dedaunan kelapa. Kalau masalah _survival_ , kau sudah belajar banyak dari klub pendaki gunung di kampus."

"Tidak," Sasori menjawab tegas, "Kita akan pulang. Entah bagaimana caranya," lanjutnya seraya berdiri. Dia tidak mau berdebat lagi soal hal ini. Sasori berjalan mendekati pantai, mengabaikan Sakura yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Bukannya Sasori tidak peduli pada perasaan gadis itu, akan tetapi dia tidak boleh lengah hanya karena satu kesempatan yang belum jelas bagaimana ke depannya. Risikonya terlalu besar.

 _Dasar Sakura... Apa, sih, yang dia pikirkan?_ Batin Sasori. Tentu saja dia ingin bersama dengannya, tapi bukan seperti ini. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Sinar api unggun yang dibuatnya masih terlihat menyala-nyala. Sayangnya Sasori masih ingin sendiri, biarkan saja gadis itu merenungkan kembali apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Sasori tahu bagaimana beratnya bertahan di alam liar, apalagi mereka tak punya persiapan apa-apa. Berbicara memanng lebih mudah ketimbang mengerjakan.

Sasori menerawang ke lautan luas di hadapannya. Airnya begitu bening, pasirnya pun putih bersih, nyaris tanpa karang. Saat siang hari, kau bahkan bisa melihat bayanganmu di bawah air saat berenang, juga sekelompok ikan-ikan kecil yang bergerombol. Sesekali mata Sasori menangkap kehadiran ubur-ubur. Salah satu alasan yang membuatnya sebisa mungkin menjauh dari berenang di pantai.

Ketika berbalik, hutan yang rimbun akan menyambut penglihatan. Pulau ini jauh lebih besar ketimbang perkiraan mereka berdua. Sasori dan Sakura sudah menjelajah cukup jauh, di mana mereka menemukan beberapa hal menarik seperti gua, mata air, danau kecil, bahkan sekawanan meerkat yang sangat jinak. Banyak juga pohon buah-buahan dan umbi-umbian yang dapat dimakan. Sekilas, pulau ini terlihat cocok untuk dijadikan lokasi berkemah. Kalau saja teman-teman mereka ada di sini…

Tampak indah, aman dan tentram? Memang. Itu sekarang. Bagaimana jika musim dingin tiba dan mereka masih terjebak? Bagaimana kalau ternyata persediaan makanan mereka tak cukup selama musim dingin? Sasori tak ingin membayangkannya. Lalu mengapa Sakura justru menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menjadikannya rumah?

 _Kebiasaan. Dia terlalu cepat dalam mengambil keputusan,_ pikirnya. Makanya dulu, dialah yang pertama kali menginisiasi untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sasori masih ingat betapa terpukulnya Sakura saat itu. Butuh waktu baginya untuk kembali bersikap sebagaimana biasa. Berpura-pura tak pernah ada konflik di antara mereka. Hanya dengan mengingat saja dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Dan sekarang situasi menyebabkan mereka kembali ke awal. Kalau bisa, Sasori tak ingin menyakiti Sakura lagi, tapi dia juga tak bisa begitu saja mengikuti egonya untuk bisa berdua dengan Sakura tanpa kekhawatiran soal pendapat dunia tentang mereka.

Keluarga. Teman-teman. Mereka masih memilikinya jauh di seberang sana.

"Sakura?" Sasori kembali setelah merasa pikirannya cukup tenang, dan malah menemukan tempat mereka menghangatkan diri barusan telah kosong, "Sakura! Kau di mana?!" serunya, tapi tak ada jawaban.

" _Chikuso_!" umpat Sasori, ini pasti gara-gara pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Buru-buru diambilnya obor bambu yang dia buat beberapa hari lalu, berharap Sakura belum terlalu jauh karena tak yakin obor itu bisa bertahan lama. Dipanggilnya terus nama sang adik tanpa berhenti bergerak, memeriksa semua tempat yang biasa mereka datangi.

Nihil. Sakura tak ada di mana pun.

 _Kalau sejauh ini, kami belum menelusurinya,_ batin Sasori sembari menelan ludah. Kini ia sudah berada di danau kecil, tempat terjauh yang dapat mereka jangkau untuk sekarang. Di depannya masih ada wilayah hutan yang belum terjamah. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia masuk lebih dalam.

"Siapa peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku?!" Sasori memaki dirinya sendiri, lalu mulai melangkah masuk. Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau saja dia bersikap lebih halus.

"Sakuraaa!" teriaknya lagi, tak peduli pada hewan-hewan kecil yang berhamburan takut mendengar suaranya. Mendadak hujan rintik-rintik turun. Sasori tak bisa melihat apapun di atasnya kecuali rimbun dedaunan dan pantulan mata para meerkat, di malam hari makhluk-makhluk itu terdengar mengerikan. Gerimis dengan cepat berubah menjadi hujan, dan sebelum Sasori benar-benar kehilangan jalan, ia memutuskan untuk mundur.

Pemuda itu segera berlari menuju gua, melindungi dirinya dari guyuran hujan. Di saat seperti ini jangan sampai ia jatuh sakit.

"Di mana kau, Sakura?" gumamnya merasa bersalah. Sasori bersandar pada dinding batu di belakangnya. Hari ini mereka mengumpulkan banyak persediaan untuk bertahan, dan itu cukup melelahkan. Mata Sasori mulai terasa berat. Ia pun terlelap, dibuai oleh irama dan aroma hujan yang terus menetes.

.

.

.

Menjelang pagi, Sasori menemukan Sakura sedang berenang di danau. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah kembali saat Sasori masih tertidur, makanya ia bisa begitu mudah mengucapkan selamat pagi,

" _Ohayou_ , Rii- _kun_ ," sapa Sakura, berenang ke tepian danau.

"Sakura, kau ke mana saja semalam?" tanyanya marah bercampur khawatir, "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana!"

" _Gomen ne_... Kita berdua sama-sama marah," sahutnya. Sasori memalingkan wajah dari figur adiknya yang tidak berpakaian itu. Air di danau sangat bening hingga ia bisa melihat semuanya. "Tapi... Kau benar. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa di sini selamanya. Perempuan sepertiku mana bisa pakai baju yang sama setiap hari, haha..." Sakura meringis, melihat ke arah _T-shirt_ , celana pendek dan sepasang _underwear_ yang teronggok di atas bongkahan batu. Dia berencana mencucinya nanti.

"Ini tidak akan mudah," ujar Sasori, Sakura menoleh,

"Apanya?"

"Kita berdua," pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan, "Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin kita seperti dulu lagi. Tapi baik kita tetap di sini atau berhasil pulang sekali pun, situasinya akan sama-sama sulit."

Sakura terdiam sesaat.

"... _Sou_. (Begitu.)"

Sasori melihat Sakura menyelam ke dalam air. Gerakannya begitu lincah. Ia terlihat seperti penguin yang berenang dengan sangat gesit. Lalu Sakura kembali ke permukaan, membiarkan tubuhnya mengapung dengan posisi menghadap ke atas. Memandangi langit biru dan awan putih yang berarak dengan gerakan lembut,

"Rii- _kun_ , kau tidak mau ikut berenang bersamaku?" tanyanya, melihat Sasori yang masih berdiri mematung. Pemuda itu mencuci muka sebentar di sisi danau, kemudian berbalik pergi. Hari masih pagi. Masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku akan membuat sesuatu untuk sarapan. Jangan pergi tanpa bilang-bilang padaku lagi!" peringatnya. Sakura tak menyahut dan kembali menyelam.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasori kembali dengan membawa beberapa umbi liar. Mereka membakarnya dan mulai mengisi perut dalam diam, sibuk mengunyah dan berpikir masing-masing. Sakura menyeletuk,

"Rii- _kun_ , seandainya Hinata sudah tak ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasori berhenti mengunyah. Dijawabnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali,

"... Tidak peduli seberapa besar kau membencinya, kau tidak boleh berharap dia sudah mati."

"Aku tidak berharap," dalih Sakura, "Aku hanya bertanya. Lagipula kita juga tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang."

"..."

"Rii- _kun_ , kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Aku hanya melihat Hinata sebagai teman baik, kalau itu yang ingin kau cari tahu," tukas Sasori, membuat sang adik terkesiap. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau menjadi manusia gua lalu melihatmu mati kedinginan dan kelaparan saat musim dingin tiba."

Mata Sasori tampak tajam saat mengatakannya. Dia benar-benar serius soal risiko yang akan mereka hadapi jika menetap terlalu lama di sini. Herannya Sakura malah tertawa. Gadis itu tampak begitu lega,

" _Yokatta_. Kukira kau membenciku."

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya,

"Mana mungkin aku membencimu..."

Sakura berpindah duduk ke samping pemuda itu, ingin berada sedekat mungkin di sisi Sasori. Dengan sebilah ranting, ia membalik-balik umbi liar yang terbakar di dalam api unggun. Aroma umbi bakar memenuhi gua yang mereka tumpangi,

"Meski keadaannya kurang mendukung, aku sangat bersyukur bisa ada di sini bersamamu," ungkapnya dengan pipi yang merona, "Rasanya seperti mimpi. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali kita bisa seperti ini."

" _Aa_. (Ya.)"

Gadis itu menggandeng lengannya, merasa puas dengan respon yang ia dapatkan, "Rii- _kun_ , aku tahu ini terdengar egois... Tapi, selama kita di sini, bisakah kita kembali seperti sebelumnya?"

"..."

"Karena Rii- _kun_ juga mencintaiku, kan? Satu-satunya yang menghalangi adalah orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu. Sama sepertimu, aku juga takut, makanya aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak... " gumam Sakura, mengenang kembali masa-masa di mana semua orang menggunjingkan kedekatan mereka.

Mereka membenci Sakura, memberi klaim bahwa ia memonopoli Sasori. Sementara yang lain menganggap Sasori aneh karena tak pernah melihat Sakura sebagai serangga pengganggu.

Kebencian pun kembali bergemuruh. Bercampur dengan amarah, sedih dan kecewa. Hasilnya, dekapan di lengan Sasori semakin menguat, diikuti sebuah kecupan lembut di bahu pemuda itu,

"Tapi di sini... Di tempat yang tak ada siapapun kecuali kita... "

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Sasori menangkap wajah gadis itu di kedua tangannya, melayangkan sebuah ciuman yang membekap mulut sang adik kembar. Bak berniat balas dendam atas peristiwa semalam, Sasori menekannya untuk berbaring. Tanpa mengurangi jarak sedikit pun, napas mereka menjadi satu. Kalau bukan karena tuntutan oksigen, mungkin Sasori akan terus menguasai gadis dalam genggamannya.

 _Karena dunia tidak akan pernah berpihak pada kita._

"Rii- _kun_... " Sakura mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Sasori, sebuah isyarat untuk mempertahankannya agar tetap seperti ini. Agar ia tak pergi ke mana pun.

"Sakura... Bagaimana dengan Sa-?"

"Ssshh," gadis itu meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sasori yang basah, "Setiap kali aku bersama Sasuke- _kun_ , yang ada di dalam kepalaku hanyalah Rii- _kun_."

Mereka saling berpandangan, menyelami isi hati masing-masing yang mulai menampakkan wujud aslinya di setiap sentuhan dan ekspresi. Sakura menempelkan keningnya ke kening Sasori, berharap pikiran mereka dapat menyatu,

"Selama ini aku berpura-pura baik pada Hinata dan Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi sebenarnya aku tidak peduli. Hanya demi menyenangkan semua orang, kita sendiri justru menderita," cairan bening mengalir dari mata zamrud itu, "Sudah cukup bagiku... Menahannya seorang diri..."

Lidah Sasori kelu melihat bulir-bulir bening itu jatuh ke permukaan bumi yang kasar. Menambah luka-luka lecet di permukaan kulit mereka. Bahkan wajah Sakura pun mengalami goresan di sana-sini. Diusapnya air mata itu dengan sebuah senyuman getir.

Sebuah dosa? Ya, Sasori tak bisa menyangkalnya. Jika dosalah yang ia takutkan, niscaya ia tidak akan pernah memulai segalanya. Mata-mata itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk berhenti. Mata para manusia yang tidak pernah bisa memahami mereka. Dan tidak pernah mau tahu mengapa dan bagaimana hal semacam ini bisa terjadi.

Lalu sekarang, di tengah-tengah lautan yang luas ini, di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni ini, siapakah yang berhak menghakimi mereka?

"Aku harap aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang egois kapan pun aku mau," bisik Sasori. Mengabulkan permintaan Sakura dengan sebuah ciuman panjang.

 _Ah, aku harus mencari cara untuk pulang..._

Walau sulit baginya untuk berpikir jernih, Sasori sadar kenikmatan ini hanyalah sementara. Selama mereka di sini... Ya, hanya selama mereka di sini. Selepas itu, mereka akan kembali seperti biasa. Kembali berpura-pura. Mereka akan berlagak seolah berduka akan nasib Hinata dan Sasuke, lalu segera mencari pengganti yang takkan pernah bisa mengisi kekosongan di hati keduanya.

Tapi itu tidak masalah. Dia hanya ingin menikmati waktu bersama Sakura. Di pulau ini, selagi ia masih memiliki kesempatan.

Di ujung lain dari pulau yang sama, dua figur manusia turut berbaring. Jemari mereka tampak kaku, mulai membiru. Sayup-sayup riak ombak terdengar bersahutan, menggulung butiran pasir yang berwarna tak biasa. Warna itu terbentuk dari aliran suatu likuid ke pesisir akibat kontur pantai yang menurun. Sebuah cairan merah pekat, garis-garis tak beraturan yang berbau anyir. Menguarkan memori tentang jiwa yang perlahan-lahan terkikis.

Aroma darah.

 _To be continue..._

Inspirasi utama: The Sims 2 Castaway.

Lmao game yang begitu innocent kuubah jadi twisted di sini XD

Btw aku lihat SasoSaku cukup populer di fandom ini sebagai adik kakak. Entah itu platonik atau bukan. Jadilah aku mutusin buat nulis di sini. Padahal tadinya mau di Vocaloid aja, tapi belakangan fandom itu berasa sepi

Seharusnya ini jadi oneshot, tapi karena takut pembaca bosan karena kepanjangan, aku bikin jadi multichapter aja. Aku juga bakal bikin versi original-nya di akun Wattpad-ku, tapi ini kutulis sebagai ff Naruto, kok.

Lanjut atau nggaknya tergantung respon pembaca yaa. See you!


	2. Altair, Vega & Deneb

Review reply:

 **rere** : ini udh lanjut yaa, mohon krisarannya juga kalo ada ^^

 **chi kagami** : mudah2an sasosaku bisa pulang hehe

 **Guest** : yang berdarah itu siapa yaaa, haha. Nanti juga ketauan kok XD sasosaku emang sekarang agak sepi ya, padahal dulu pas awal2 suka main di fandom ini lumayan rame ni pair

 **Litaa-san** : nanti juga terungkap, kok. Stay tune ^^

 **moka marin** : iyaa sama-sama XD aku juga suka sasosaku sih makanya fun fun aja nulis di sini hehe

 **Akusukakeju** : yay syukurlah kalau seru x)

gajahpinky : ini sudah dilanjut, kalau ada kritik atau saran ungkapin aja yah :)

 **Arletta Lou** : jujur aja aku agak kurang bisa bikin oneshot. Bikin konflik yang sekali langsung ngena itu susah :( twincest for wincest wkwk

 **Sasosaakku** : sama ku juga sukanya yang hot2 lol #plak

Makasihhh banget buat yang udh baca + review. This part is dedicated for you all :*

Enjoy!

* * *

Memasuki minggu kedua semenjak mereka terdampar di pulau terpencil.

Sasori membetulkan posisi tiang SOS yang ia tancapkan di pesisir, menggunakan beberapa buah batu berukuran agak besar untuk menumpunya agar lebih kokoh. Angin kencang beserta hujan semalam sempat membuat tiang itu oleng. Mengingat mereka terjebak di tengah-tengah antah berantah tanpa bisa bergerak ke mana pun dengan lautan mengelilingi mereka, survival statis adalah satu-satunya pilihan. Diam di tempat dan menunggu bantuan datang. Sekali lagi terima kasih pada alam yang sudah menyediakan mereka persediaan yang cukup melimpah. Tapi itu tetap tidak akan menghalangi Sasori untuk melakukan apa pun yang bisa ia kerahkan agar ia dan Sakura bisa pulang.

"Rii- _kun_ , aku sudah memasang tiangnya di tempat yang kau minta," Sakura berlari kecil menghampirinya. Meski gadis itu sempat mengatakan yang tidak-tidak soal 'menetap di sini selamanya', pada akhirnya dia mau menuruti setiap arahan yang Sasori berikan tanpa protes. Malah, adik kembarnya itu terlihat sangat antusias membantu semua pekerjaannya, termasuk beberapa waktu lalu saat mereka bersama-sama menggali parit di tanah sekeliling mulut gua. Langkah yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mengantisipasi agar air tidak masuk ke dalam.

Syukurlah parit itu selesai sebelum hujan badai semalam tiba.

" _Arigatou_ , Sakura," ucap Sasori tulus. _Demi_ Kami-sama _, aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Naruto karena sudah memaksaku menemaninya ikut UKM pecinta alam itu_ , batin Sasori. Semua yang mereka lakukan untuk bertahan selama ini banyak sekali bergantung pada kemampuan _survival_ yang Sasori pelajari selama mengikuti kegiatan UKM di kampusnya tersebut. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak begitu berminat ketika pertama kali mendaftar. Tapi apa boleh buat, Naruto terus-terusan merengek padanya minta ditemani. Alhasil jadilah ia terjebak dan pada akhirnya 'jebakan' itulah yang kini menjadi penyelamat hidupnya.

 _Naruto …,_ _jangan mati sebelum aku bisa berterima kasih padamu,_ Sasori mengingat cengiran kuda khas teman pirangnya itu. Entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang. _Sasuke dan Hinata juga, aku harap mereka semua baik-baik saja._

"Rii- _kun_?" Sakura memanggilnya, membuat Sasori menyingkirkan berbagai pemikiran buruk soal apa jadinya teman-teman mereka sekarang.

" _Gomen_ , aku hanya kepikiran beberapa hal," sahutnya tersenyum tipis, lalu melihat kaki telanjang Sakura. Tampak bekas sengatan yang memerah di pangkal mata kakinya, "Kakimu bagaimana?" tanyanya. Seekor kelabang menyengat Sakura saat gadis itu tengah mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kering persediaan untuk membuat api. Sasori kaget setengah mati saat Sakura menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Sengatannya membengkak dan pasti sangat menyakitkan. Hampir seharian Sasori mencari tanaman yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Syukurlah kelabang sial itu bukan jenis yang mematikan.

" _Heiki_ (baik-baik saja). Berkat daun yang kau balurkan," Sakura terdengar bangga, "kau hebat, Rii- _kun_. Aku bersyukur kau ada di sini bersamaku."

"Entah apa jadinya kalau kau di sini tanpaku," kata Sasori tanpa bermaksud sombong, "tapi aku juga bersyukur kau bersamaku, Sakura. Setidaknya aku ada teman bicara."

"Hanya teman?" Sakura mengerling, mencondongkan tubuh pada sang kakak hingga memperlihatkan lekukan bak lembah di dadanya yang semulus sutra. Sasori menelan ludah. Bahkan dengan rambut berantakan dan pakaian dekil pun adiknya itu tetap terlihat menawan. _Kore wa mazui (ini buruk)_ , pikir Sasori. Bahkan baju yang paling mahal sekali pun akan rusak jika terus-terusan dipakai. Sebaiknya pertolongan segera datang sebelum mereka mempraktekkan paham naturisme yang menganggap perilaku telanjang bulat di lingkungan umum adalah normal.

Yah, meski pun mereka bukan sedang berada di 'lingkungan umum'.

"Aku mau ke danau," ucap Sasori terburu-buru.

"Eh? Aku ikut!"

" _Dame da_ (jangan). Memangnya yang semalam masih belum cukup?" tukas Sasori. Sakura berpura-pura merajuk, meski Sasori yakin dalam hati gadis itu pasti tengah menyeringai jail.

 _Dasar Setan Kecil._

Memang tidak banyak hal yang dapat mereka lakukan di samping berusaha bertahan hidup. Karenanya untuk mengisi kekosongan, Sakura sangat menikmati waktunya menempel di sisi Sasori sepanjang waktu, bahkan menggodainya dengan cara-cara yang tidak akan terpikir oleh kakak-adik mana pun di luar sana. Tidak akan jika mereka masih cukup waras untuk tidak meniduri saudaranya sendiri.

Sasori mencuci wajahnya dengan air danau yang bening. Berusaha menyingkirkan gambaran demi gambaran yang terus melintas di benaknya semenjak kali pertama ia memasukkan bagian dari tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Kulitnya begitu hangat akibat panas dari kobaran api, dengan rasa dan aroma menyerupai air laut. Kasarnya butiran pasir bergesekan dengan permukaan kulit yang lembut. Dan mata hijau itu ….

Mata yang hanya bisa melihat dirinya seorang.

" _Chikuso_!"

Bahkan hanya dengan mengingat saja gairahnya sontak bergemuruh.

"Rii- _kun_! Riiii- _kun_!"

Sasori menoleh dan menemukan Sakura berlari ke arahnya. Sial, waktunya kurang tepat, batin Sasori, putus asa menurunkan ujung kaosnya hingga menutupi gundukan di antara kedua kakinya. Ia melihat gadis itu tengah mendekap sesuatu. Seekor ayam hutan?

"Rii- _kun_ , _mite_! (Lihat!) Jeratmu berhasil menangkap ayam ini," Sakura mengangkat ayam bercorak hitam merah itu penuh sukacita, "Akhirnya! Rasanya aku hampir mati bosan makan makanan yang sama setiap hari!"

Sasori mencoba bertingkah sebiasa mungkin,

" _Yokatta na_."

"Tapi, apa kita benar-benar akan memakan ayam ini?" kini Sakura tampak ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau bisa, kupikir akan lebih bijaksana kalau kita mengembangbiakkannya."

"Sakura-"

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu apa yang mau kau katakan," potong Sakura, "kita tidak akan berlama-lama di sini. Jangan melakukan hal yang membuang-buang tenaga. Yah, aku paham."

Sasori terperangah. Tidak. Ucapan Sakura justru ada benarnya. Sudah dua minggu dan mereka masih belum tahu apakah mereka akan bisa kembali ke kota secepatnya atau tidak. Kalau soal pencarian, Sasori yakin keluarganya dan juga keluarga teman-temannya sudah mengambil tindakan. Liburan mereka seharusnya tidak selama ini, jadi pasti kabar soal _speed boat_ sewaan yang tak kunjung kembali sudah disampaikan. Masalahnya, sejauh apakah mereka terdampar? Apakah sesulit itu bagi tim pencarian untuk menemukan mereka?

"Kalau kau mau mengembangbiakkannya, kita butuh lebih dari satu ayam," ucap Sasori, menyatakan persetujuannya. Sakura menatapnya dengan sorot berbinar. "Dan sebagai penggantinya, aku bisa mencarikan siput atau katak kalau kau mau. Belalang dan beberapa jenis ulat juga bisa dimakan. Benar-benar tinggi protein."

" _Kimoi_ (Menjijikkan!)! Lebih baik aku tetap memakan umbi-umbian itu!" Sakura mengernyit jijik. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan mau memakan ulat-ulat besar yang pernah Sasori bawa ke dalam gua hanya untuk dilempar kembali ke antara pepohonan oleh Sakura.

Pemuda itu terkekeh. Dia sendiri tidak berniat untuk benar-benar memakannya saat melakukan itu. Sekedar keisengan untuk mengusir suntuk.

Sakura lalu mengikat salah satu kaki ayam hasil jeratan itu dengan akar pohon yang disimpulkan pada pancang kayu. 'Chappy', begitu Sakura menamainya, ikut memakan sepotong kecil ubi bakar yang mereka santap sebagai makan malam.

Malam harinya, Sasori kembali membuat api agak dekat dengan area pesisir, berharap jika ada nelayan yang melaut di malam hari akan melihat sinar dan asapnya kemudian mendatangi mereka. Semakin larut saat Sasori menambahkan ranting-ranting dan dedaunan kering. Ia melihat ke arah pantai, di mana deburan ombak seakan memanggil-manggil namanya. Di sana, Sakura tampak berdiri menatap langit dengan tangan terselip di belakang punggung.

"Langitnya indah, ya."

Kali ini Sasori yang mendatanginya duluan. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya menggumam setuju, menikmati hamparan sutra biru kelam dengan kerlipan mutiara putih di atas mereka. Sakura mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk ke salah satu titik cahaya di atas sana,

"Rii- _kun_ , apa kamu lihat bintang-bintang itu?" jarinya membentuk sebuah segitiga, "Segitiga Musim Panas. Belum pernah aku melihatnya sejelas ini."

" _Aa_ ," Sasori melihat ke arah tiga titik yang paling bercahaya terang ketimbang yang lain. Deneb, Altair dan Vega. Melihat ketiga bintang itu menimbulkan suatu sensasi melankolis dalam dirinya, terutama jika mengingat tentang legenda yang berkaitan dengan Altair dan Vega. Mitos tentang Festival Tanabata. Pertemuan Orihime dan Hikoboshi.

" _Nee_ , jika Altair adalah Hikoboshi dan Vega adalah Putri Orihime, menurutmu Deneb itu siapa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasori terkesiap saat Sakura menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah menunggu jawaban darinya,

"Entahlah. Dewa Langit yang berperan memisahkan mereka, mungkin?" Sasori balik bertanya, tak ayal gadis itu pun tergelak,

"Rii- _kun_ , kau bisa saja!" dia tampaknya senang dengan jawaban itu, "Tapi, Dewa Langit memang benar-benar egois, ya. Apa yang salah dari bersenang-senang dan bermalas-malasan dengan orang yang kita cintai sampai harus dipisahkan. Kalau dia memang dewa, diberi peringatan sekali pun sang putri dan suaminya pasti ketakutan."

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendengkus,

"Beberapa orang lebih suka bertindak sekaligus daripada setengah-setengah."

"Sou da yo ne," Sakura mendesah, "kalau aku anak dewa yang mewarisi kekuatan dewa, tentunya aku akan melawan demi kebahagiaanku," lanjutnya, merasa kasihan pada pasangan legenda yang dikisahkan hanya bisa bertemu sekali dalam setahun itu. Sorot matanya menggelap di bawah kelam malam, "Dewa Langit seharusnya menghilang saja."

"Dia Dewa Langit. Pasti tidak semudah itu menyingkirkannya."

"… kau benar."

Sasori menggenggam tangannya lembut. Untuk sesaat hanya ada gulungan ombak dan desau angin yang mengisi keheningan. Mengesampingkan situasi mereka yang kurang menguntungkan, keindahan pantai di pulau ini memang akan memikat siapa pun yang menapakkan kaki di sana. Ditambah lagi bersama Sakura di sampingnya, Sasori merasa ia sanggup berdiri semalaman, atau berbaring di atas permukaan pasir hanya untuk menonton gugusan bintang. Cukup begitu saja dan Sasori sadar betapa ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama gadis itu tanpa perlu memikirkan tentang dunia luar.

Tapi, ia tak pernah bisa melakukannya.

Kenyataan jauh lebih besar. Jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang kedalaman laut yang ada di hadapan mereka ini.

" _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ …, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau kita berhasil pulang nanti," Sasori tersenyum getir. Ibunya sudah pasti menangis, ia bisa membayangkan itu, sedangkan sang ayah mencoba untuk tetap tenang meski sejatinya gelisah setengah mati. Mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari saja semenjak liburan, kemudian kedua buah hatinya pamit pergi untuk jalan-jalan. Hanya untuk menemui kemalangan.

"Aku tak peduli apakah mereka akan menangis atau marah karena sudah bikin khawatir," sahut Sakura, menarik genggaman Sasori agar pemuda itu lebih mendekat padanya. "asalkan mereka tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Kita tidak mau berakhir seperti Orihime dan Hikoboshi, kan?"

Ombak mengecup lembut ujung-ujung jemari kaki sepasang insan dengan bibir yang saling bertemu. Tak terasa malam pun beranjak larut.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mereka tidak akan terlelap lagi dalam beberapa jam ke depan.

* * *

 **Tsuzuku ….**

* * *

Dat guilty pleasure. Dayum :3 #kicked

Maaf yaa up-nya lama. Aku memang kurang aktif di Ffn sebenarnya.

Jangan lupa review X)


End file.
